


Is It Wrong?

by ssbmdog



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbmdog/pseuds/ssbmdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has always really loved her sister Ruby, and while she's enjoys their oddly physical relationship, she wants more. So Ruby happily gives her more, but will it be happily ever after like in the fairytales? <b>Lemon</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Well the is my first ever work so there may be a few spelling/grammatical mistakes layered throughout but I did my best to find them myself. There are also just a lot of plot and writing style mistakes that make me wanna tear my hair out but I don't know how to really fix them without writing twenty pages, so try not to tear me apart too much. Hope you enjoy my first piece and be sure there will be more to come.

_I miss the old days. The days when if I needed a boost of happiness or wanted any amount of affection, I just had to go across the room and look in her beautiful silver eyes and she would know I wanted her. We would curl up together as close as we could and then some just to feel the greatest amount of emotion from the contact of our bodies and our lips, all entwined in a mess of perfect connection. I miss those days. Now we’re a little older and she’s found her princess and even I have a cute kitten to keep my heart company, but I can’t help but to dream about the past. There will always be a special place in my heart for her, my adorable little sister Ruby._

I made my best effort to burst through the door as dramatically as possible, “Well that was a thing.” I groaned. I sauntered my way across the floor before jumping up and plopping down on top of my bed, fittingly colored like the low orange of a fire. Over to the other side of the room in the second bed rustled out a blacked haired little girl from under the covers. I snorted at how her hair looked from the static from being under the sheets, no doubt reading one of her more _‘special’_ books that I picked out for her thirteenth birthday. “Enjoy another lecture from Dad, Yang?”

“Eh, it was no biggie. Just went out into the woods again testing out my new Gauntlets.” I jumped up and onto the floor, making as dramatic an action pose as I could, “I call them Ember Celica! He kinda took ‘em away though” She giggled as I beamed at her with a goofy smile.

“What was wrong with the last ones you had?” Ruby had laid down her book and put her full attention on me as I started to get ready to sleep.

“They weren’t nearly as powerful as my new ones.” I threw my boots and socks to the side of my bed. “On top of that, the recoil was all over the place and hurt my arms.” Next I tossed my jacket somewhere to the floor before meeting my sister’s glance. “And I didn’t think that I could protect you well enough with them.” I trailed my voice off into a sweet sound before lifting my tight shirt up from my waist, taking care to slowly tease Ruby’s widening eyes.

“I can take care of myself you know.” Her prideful defiance was hushed by her staring as the increasing visibility of my smooth skin, something I gladly smirked at.

The fabric struggled before finally getting over my chest, releasing my breasts with a small but enticingly noticeable bounce, and was then easily disposed of in some random corner of the room. With my hands on my waist I turned my side to Ruby who continued to stare. “I’m really starting to fill out, ya know Ruby.” I slid my hands up my sides and took each firm breast in hand jiggling them if for no other reason than to cloud my sister’s mind more. “I can’t really fit in those D-cups anymore, so I’m thinking of just sticking to really tight shirts from now on, or maybe some spandex.” I crossed my arms to push out my chest more as I turned to Ruby with a devilish smile, while her face was growing to match her name. “What’dya think?”

Silence hung in the air as Ruby ogled over her older sister’s body, “I-I umm…” She stammered. “I think you would, uh…” She blushed heavier and managed to tear her eyes away and planted them on her hands in her lap, “You would look great, no matter how you dressed.”

I got a small chuckle out of her flattery before wrapping my arms around her waist and head and hugging her, being careful to guide her face above my breasts then kissing her nose. “You’re so cute when you get all flustered Sis.”

Ruby knows when I’m trying to seduce her, and her normal cuteness amplifies when she gets nervous over that. But I want drag things out this time. I want to let her know I truly love her more than anyone I will ever know and I want to be more than a sister to her despite whatever the world or our father would think. Besides, I’ll just burn whoever tries to break us apart. In that spirit I turned back to my drawer to put on my tank top adorned with a flaming heart, then returned to Ruby’s bedside to sit down next to her. “Yang?” Ruby looked befuddled at the sudden change.

I took her hands in mine in looked into her eyes with as loving a smile as I could muster, “You know I love you, right Ruby? Like, more than anyone else in the world?”

“Of course I do Yang!” She nodded vigorously and her silver eyes filled with concern.

“Well I know you’re getting older and that you’re making a lot of friends at Signal and what not. But I know that what we have is something your friends and your teachers and Dad would hate if they knew about it, and-”

Ruby gripped my hands hard, pulling me slightly closer to her now very upset face, “But we’re sisters! We have to love each other!” Closer even, and now with a gentler attitude she continued, “We just do more to show it.”

I could only giggle uncontrollably at her small outburst, which succeeded in drawing more emotion out of her, “What!?” She blushed as if she said something wrong. I responded by closing that gap between us for her and embracing her. “You just answered my question before I could ask it is all.”

“What do you mean?” Still holding on to me she looked up to my lilac eyes.

“Before you rudely interrupted me,” I tapped her head to tease her, “I was going to ask if you wanted to look past all the bad things that could happen and maybe be a little more than a sister to me.”

“Aren’t we already?” She said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but I mean like…” Despite everything I just said, trying to suddenly say the actual word got me choked up. “Ya know… girlfriends.” I managed to mumble out the last word and felt kinda embarrassed over it, I was never the one to be embarrassed about anything. Of course, Ruby wiped that away pretty quickly.

“Aren’t we already?” She smirked and sat up more to meet me in a kiss. A passionate kiss. A kiss two girlfriends would have.

I felt a little paralyzed at her confidence as she caressed my cheek with one hand and ran the other through my long hair all the while actually overpowering me a bit with her tongue pushing in my mouth. Ruby never took the lead, I always figured she never knew how, but I guess she is growing up. The feeling was surreal in another way; it was the first time we were kissing while “dating,” though that wasn’t really the word to use. “True lovers” maybe suited us more. Having Ruby be more up front than me was nice, it was different, it was romantic. I started to make an effort to push back with my tongue, her mouth was warm and wet and our kiss was starting to get a little sloppy and it got me excited. I put my hand on top of hers and moved it down to my backside and put both of mine on hers, squeezing and bringing her whole body higher so our mouths and more importantly, our breasts, were even.

That’s when I decided to be in control; I pressed my chest into her considerably smaller one and moved up and down against her ever so slightly, then I began to run my fingers through her hair like she did to be, just a little more rough, while tugging her beowolf pajama top up. Well aware of my intentions, she pulled her stomach back before her chest to keep contact with me as long as possible before given in to being shirtless and breaking our kiss. Her eyes locked to mine and her arms fell to her sides in order to give me no resistance to my desires except for one, her words. “Yang, will you… love me forever?”

I gave another smirk as I crawled up to her, on my knees I drew a line with up finger up from the hem of her pajama bottoms to her neck when I slowly lunged to her mouth so I could bite her lower lip and whisper with all the lust I have, “You know I will little sis.” I ran her lip between my teeth and cupped her budding breasts and rubbed her pink, pert nipples with my thumbs, “I’ll never stop loving you.” Her high pitched moans softly rang in my ears and I released her lip to better see her squirm at my touch, she clutched at the sheets and her eyes were clenched shut while her mouth hung open. “I’ll never stop _making_ love to you.” I quickly got rid of my tank top and put my firm breasts in her face before letting go of hers, and let her open her eyes to me pushing one of my boobs up to my mouth to give it a long lick, “And I hope you feel the same sis.”

Her lucid eyes went wide at the sight and she accepted the invitation to suck on my breasts. She was wild in how she would use her mouth on them as well as how she would use her hands to squeeze and pinch in random places and hardness on my large mounds, but I could tell she had gotten a lot better from the last few times. She had always made her best effort to please me, but now she didn’t really need the guidance and the subtle tips to have the effects she was having on me now. “Mmm… Ruby!” I squeaked out her name in a girlish voice that only she could bring out. Still unsatisfied, she licked the skin between my breasts to my collar before reaching up to steal a quick kiss, and I saw a small, yet prideful smile on her before she returned to her previous duties of making my boobs as wet and sticky as other places I wanted her to explore.

Happy with her progress, I pushed Ruby onto her back and planted kisses all over her pale skin a followed up with several bites that what make her yelp in surprise and pain and cured them instantly by swirling my tongue around the red marks. I got rid of her rose patterned pajamas with ease and enjoyed a shiver from Ruby as she looked on at me pulling her light pink panties down with my teeth. With her bare snatch properly exposed, I dove into her with my tongue pushed deep, moving it in what I figured to be her favorite patterns and places by the way she squealed and yelled my name. She assisted herself and me by wrapping her legs around my back and pulling me closer to her point of pleasure and I greatly enjoyed the frequent warm splashes of her love juices on my face and down my throat. Her hands on the back of my head were further encouragement to continue, so I treated her enthusiasm with two fingers that rub and pinched her clit. The sudden twinge of excitement caused her to shake and increase her volume and it was only a few seconds later she burst and her orgasm surged towards my welcoming mouth.

I swallowed some, but saved some in my cheeks just to crawl over her limp body and to her panting mouth where I let her cum pour out and helped mix it up with our tongues before she swallowed her share. “Yang, please…” Her voice was hoarse and I wasn’t helping by teasing her womanhood with a free hand. “I w-want, more…”

She reached to my spandex short shorts and feebly tried to take them off. I giggled in response before doing it myself, “Lemme help you with that sis.” I did the same with my orange panties but showed off their dampness to Ruby before they shared the same fate as all our other clothes scattered across the floor. Her smile was bright as I straddled her face literally dripping excitement on her cute face as she licked her lips, “Yum.” She whispered. I lowered my shaven pussy to her mouth to save her the trouble and give her the added sight of watching my boobs hang above her, as if she was really paying attention to those.

I don’t know what would constitute a “normal” tongue since I’ve only had one inside me, but Ruby definitely felt like she had a really long one the way she reached the same places my fingers would. “Oh god.” I panted heavily at the skill of her tongue and even more so when her finger spread me open to give her more access. Her thumb gave glancing blows to my swollen clit and my cuter voice joined the other sounds that filled the room. I won’t lie when the fact is that while I’m just as sensitive as Ruby, I’m much louder, “Keep going sis!” I screamed as her tongue was replaced by her thin fingers pumping in and out of me and I was soon bouncing slightly to her rhythm. “Please just keep fucking me!” Her boldness returned and she bit my clit softly and made me yelp her name. She then held my clit there aggressively playing with it with her tongue, and that was the point I couldn’t take it anymore; the room lit up as I pressed my pussy against Ruby releasing the orgasm that she earned onto her. I stayed like that, terribly out of breathe for a few seconds, before I finally got off her and rolled to lay by her side and she turned to me smiling softly, her face covered in my juices that I gladly licked off.

“I love you Yang.” She spoke quietly, but the word resonated loudly in my head. The word “love” sounded better now coming from her than it did before. “I love you too Ruby.” I kissed her still sticky lips to emphasize the feeling.

Ruby’s eyes were getting droopy and a suppressed yawn gave her more away. “Feeling tired sis?” I laughed.

“Only a little.” She blushed.

“Lemme get you some milk.” I shuffled out of the bed to her disappointment, “Then you should get some shut eye for what we’re gonna do tomorrow.” I winked at her as bolstered my boobs again with my arms crossed.

“Okay.” Came her enthusiastically tired reply after which she rolled over again and curled up in her wet sheets.

“Jeez.” I said, ripping the tainted blanket from her before replacing it with my own which she accepted with a cute squeak.

I stood in the middle of the room, still fully naked for a few seconds, watching over her. I sighed softly, convinced she had unintentionally dozed off and turned to my bed to gather up my normal clothes and getting dressed in those. I then reached under my bed making sure to be quiet with all the rustling till I found my Ember Celica.

I made my way out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door. I looked to my left to see my father sitting on a bench. Waiting. “Are you ready to go Yang?” His voice wasn’t so much flat as it sounded disappointed.

“Yeah.”

I made it down the front steps before Dad distracted me to stop. “I’ll be taking care of Ruby from now on Yang. Properly.” The final word felt forced, like a knife through the chest.

I turned feverishly to see him now standing at the top looking down at me. “You can’t do that! I’ll be back soon, and I’m going to be with her!” My fists clenched tight and I started to feel my emotions taking over.

“I will no longer allow you to take advantage of your sister.” His voice hallowed out now, only angering me more.

“I’m not taking advantage of her!” My fire ignited instantly, “And we’re not even real sisters, so what’s it to you!?”

He stood there with a blank and piercing stare, fazed neither by my outburst nor the strong winds blowing from the surrounding forest. It pissed me off. I stormed up the steps but was blown down to the ground before I could make it to him. I recovered quickly and glared at him completely enraged.

“If you truly care about Summer’s daughter, you would not show that by using her body.” He turned abruptly to the door and preceded to walk inside but not before I fired a shot from my Ember Celica that blew up a foot from him and left him unscathed. “Help her recover what she’s lost and maybe then you will understand what she really needs.”

Tears rushed down my face as Dad passed the threshold and gripped the door. “You have your lead. Now go find her.” And with that he left me alone in the darkness.


End file.
